My Boy, Lollipop
by kazumigirl
Summary: Willy Wonka is jealous of Charlie's parents. He wants to be number one in his star pupil's life, so what's the practical thing to do? Destroy the problem...
1. Chapter 1

My Boy, Lollipop

Author's note: Okay, I recently went and saw the newer version of, "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory" and knew I'd be writing fics on it, so here's my first of probably many

It had been a month since Charlie and his family moved into the Wonka chocolate factory. Things couldn't be better. Charlie had friends left and right at school, no longer were children teasing him for being poor, but begging him to come over to his house after school. He didn't wear old charity-donated clothes that were the fashion of the decade before. He now wore stylish clothes children wore in the present time. His mother slept better, his father worried less, and his four grand parents now moved about, no longer simply waiting to die in misery. Charlie was a good boy, a sweet boy, and a very enjoyable boy. He didn't say anything snotty, or talk back. He did as he was told and had a positive outlook on almost everything. Willy Wonka was actually beginning to wonder how he ever did without him.

"And then she asked if there would ever be chocolate seashells," Charlie said as he walked down a long corridor beside his boss/teacher/student/savior or whatever else you would call Mr. Wonka, "do you think we could make them?"

Willy Wonka scratched his nose.

"But Charlie, my dear boy, isn't this the same girl you said called you a hobo and refused to share her class cookies with?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"I think you should laugh good naturedly followed by a stern, 'no'."

"But Mr.Wonka," Charlie still stuck to formality, "that would be cruel."

One thing that bothered Mr. Wonka about Charlie was the fact that he didn't have a mean bone in his little body. He had never heard him talk badly to his parents, nor about them, or anyone for that matter. He was too nice. Too sweet. Too utterly adorable. His parents were lucky to have such a delightful boy.

"Okay, okay," he said, "we'll work on chocolate seashells, but for Miss 'I'm too good for Charlie Bucket' can we stick a crab inside?"

Charlie smiled, his button nose wrinkling slightly and he said, "you're rather silly sometimes."

"Yah, okay, then tomorrow we will make chocolate seashells!"

Charlie frowned.

"Sorry, I can't."

"You can't?"

Willy Wonka stopped and frowned.

"Why not? It's a Saturday, isn't it? Do little people like you go to school on Saturdays now? My, how time has changed."

"No, no," Charlie smiled, "I'm going to the zoo with my dad."

"Oh."

Dad. It was one word Willy wished didn't exsist in his apprentice's vocabulary. Oh, how nice it would have been for Charlie to had been an orphan. Who knows? Maybe he would have even looked at him the way he did his father and call him, "Dad." However, Charlie had parents and neither was Mr.Wonka.

"Maybe Monday."

"Monday? What's wrong with Sunday? Going shopping with your mommy?" He chuckled.

"Yes, actually."

"Oh, I see, how very, er, nice."

"Is something the matter, Mr. Wonka?"

"What? Oh, no, my dear boy, everything's just peachy keen."

That night, Willy sat in his own personal 'clinic' on a red sofa as his 'therapist' (an oompa loompa in a suit and tie) drew doodles on a notepad pretending to listen to him.

"I don't know why, his family is nice and all, but I don't like Charlie liking them. I guess that's rather mean, but..."

He shot up and stared at the Oompa Loompa.

"You're kidding? I'm jealous of his parents! No way! Well, wow."

The oompa loompa nodded and sketched a cocoa bean dancing in a hoola skirt. Mr. Wonka stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Well now," he said, "there's only one thing to do."

The oompa loompa lazily looked at him. Willy smiled and aimed his finger at him.

"That's right," he said, "I have to make my little Charlie hate his parents so he'll like me, and only me, and then I can be his parents! You're like a psycic! You know that?"

The oompa looma shook it's head and went back to its doodling.

As for Willy, there was much to be done. It would be as bitter as a milk dud (eww, the awful things) but as sweet as candy in the end!

To Be Continued...

Like it so far? Hate it? Review please!

flies away on a jetpack


	2. You are as sweet as candy

Chapter 2: You are as sweet as candy

author's note: Okay, here's the next chappie, and I've been getting a lot of questions about my center formatting, and my computer is wacky and only works this way, so sorry

"Do you have everything packed, Charlie?" Mr.Bucket asked placing the tinfoil-clad sandwiches into the picnic basket.

What a wonderful Saturday for a trip to the zoo! The weather was wonderful- not a cloud in the sky, and just enough wind to keep you cool, the chance of rain...0 , and one wouldn't need a weather reporter to tell them that! It was a gorgeous day indeed. The atmosphere isn't what excited Charlie and his father, however. It was the simple fact that they'd be able to spend some quality time together as father and son. Charlie was busy with school and learing so much about the factory. Mr. Bucket had been promoted in his own job and sometimes worked so late he missed dinner. Yes, this was a perfect Satuday.

Little Charlie crept up behind his father and snaked his arms around his waist. Mr. Bucket jumped a bit, but when he turned around, looked down, and saw his ten-year old boy grinning from ear to ear, he laughed. Charlie laughed too and said, "All set, Dad."

His dad showed him the picnic lunch he'd put together, and promised Charlie they could dine wherever he wished. Mrs. Bucket kissed them goodbye, smiling. She was just as happy as they were. It had been a long time since Charlie had got to be alone with his father. She smoothed out her son's T-shirt, licked her finger and rubbed his cheek, and then she embarrassed him even further by retrieving a comb from her pocket and trying to part his hair. Charlie turned slightly red.

"Mum," he whined, though smiling, "can't we go now? Please?"

She laughed slightly and said, "Alright, you little rabbit, I want you to have fun."

"We will," Mr. Bucket promised, slipping his hand into Charlie's, "promise, darling."

Charlie nodded in agreement. They all smiled and laughed good-naturedly, but up above on a balcony, Mr. Wonka frowned down at them. Those_ people_ Charlie had fun with. Those_ people_ he spent his freetime with. Those_ people_ he didn't like. He turned to an oompa-loompa standing next to him, reading the latest issue of "Oompas weekly".

"Look at them," Willy said bitterly-almost as bitter as that gritty chocolate some kids were subjected to at easter, "patting his head, holding his hand, smiling, laughing, enjoying eachother...that's my boy."

The oompa gasped when it read Christina Oompalara wasn't a real blonde. It quickly turned to page 57 which contained the entire story. As it read on, it droned its boss's voice out of its head. Was his jealousy really that important? More important than, gasp! On page 63, it talked about Oompie Murphy in his new upcoming movie! It walked away leaving poor Mr. Wonka to babble to himself.

Just as Charlie and his father were about to walk out the enormous double doors, Mr. Wonka came tearing after them crying, "Wait! Wait! Don't go just yet, my dear boy! I have something to tell you!"

Charlie stopped, smiling sweetly the way he always did and asked, "Yes, Mr. Wonka?"

The candy-maker was lost for words. Oh, why hadn't he thought of something important to tell him! He stood there stupidly, grinning silently. Mr. Bucket cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced at his watch, then at the doors. He placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Could it wait until we get back, Mr. Wonka?" He asked, slightly impatient.

"No!"

They both jumped a bit.

"I mean, of course not, my good, er, sir! Charlie, my boy, come, I need to show you how to operate the uh, taffy-pulling machine!"

Charlie cocked his head slightly.

"I thought you said it was broken."

Yet another ignorant response came from his boss.

"I need you to fix it! Hahahah, ahem, no seriously, I really need to show you a new machine I've just invented."

Mr. Bucked sighed sadly and let go of Charlie's hand. He knew his son couldn't resist all of glitz and glammer of the factory, and his home-made picnic basket couldn't hold a candle to Mr. Wonka's amazing world of chocolate. Charlie slipped his hand into Willy's already out-stretched opened one, and gave a small smile to his father. His father nodded and sat down to wait with his little picnic basket. He waited.

As Mr. Wonka led Charlie away, the little boy smiled brightly. He looked as excited as a kid in a candy store, I mean, candy factory. Willy Wonka took the boy to his glass elevator and pressed a few random buttons. His heir's smile began to wilt. How far were they going exactly? And why? Didn't Mr. Wonka know he was in a rush to get to the zoo with his father?

"Mr.Wonka," he asked, slightly ashamed, "um, how long will this take exactly because my dad-"

"Don't worry," Willy interjected, "this won't take long at all! Only getting there will!"

Charlie didn't want to be rude, especially not to the man that had given his entire family a home and money, practically a new life. However, he really didn't want to waste any time gawking a candy machine while he could be looking at elephants with his father. He ran a hand behind his head awkwardly, trying to think of what to say. It wasn't long before the elevator came to a stop.

"Well now," Mr. Wonka chirped delightedly, "here we are! Now, let me find the key..."

This took another ten minutes or so. When he finally did find the right one, he opened the door and Charlie's jaw dropped. The room was brightly colored and contained a water bed that was lit up from the inside-practically glowing, an enormous TV with every video game system one could imagine, a small refrigerator, another door that obviously led to a bathroom, a beanbag and a mini-sofa, a stereo, and two or three closets. It was amazing, and huge.

"Where are we?" He asked, barely autible.

Such a room only exsisted in his dreams.

"Your room, "Mr. Wonka replied, "your very own, super-duper, ultra-cool, high-voltage bedroom. Pretty neat, huh?"

"My own room? Just for me?" Charlie asked, his eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Who else? Oh, it even has a bathroom with a hottub in it, how cool is that?"

Charlie felt like crying he was so thrilled. Never had he received such a generous, much-needed gift. He threw his arms around Mr. Wonka and muttered, "Thank you! Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

His father was still waiting with his picnic basket.

To Be Continued...

**and to:**

**Willy Wonka Obsession:** Okie-dokie! I didn't center it this time! And thanks so much!

**Pen Against Sword:** He is at it again, indeed

**The Island Hopper:** I uncentered it! Poor Charlie, being called a hobo

**SabakuNoRen:** Thanks! And I am hurrying as fast as I can!

**Ashley-Smith:** Actually, my computer naturally formats in center unless I format it to the left or right, and most of the time, I'm simply too lazy to do so

**Teiya Renee**: Thanks a million!

**BloodRoses1619**: Aww, you're too kind! Thanks a lot!

**LemonyShepard**: In due time, my friend, in due time... there will be crazy events, we're only at the beginning

**Kitsume:** Really? I was thinking, 'Man, why can't I get Wonka right?' but thank you, it really lifted my spirits! I will update as often as possible, but pester me all you like, that's how I pick up on stuff a lot

and everytime you review, I'll write back to you in each chappie


	3. You are my Sugar Dandy

Chapter 3: You are my sugar dandy

author's note: Look! Another update!

When Charlie and Mr. Wonka finally made it back, it was dinner time. Charlie felt terrible. He'd gotten carried away with having fun in his new, very own bedroom. He'd played videogames, board games, tested the stereo, flopped around on his light-up water bed. He'd completely forgotten about the zoo. During dinner, Charlie continued to apologize, guilt eating away at him like crazy.

"Dad," he said for the fourth time, "I'm so sorry. I just forgot...".

His father patted his arm and smiled. It was a sad smile.

"It's okay, champ, there's always next time."

It was the first silent dinner for the Bucket family. Most of the conversation revolved around passing the potatoes or commenting on Mrs.Bucket's stupendous stewed tomatoes. Charlie nibbled at his food, but his appetite had long vanished. He excused himself from the table and exited their tiny shack that had been moved into the factory. With his hands deep in his pocket, he traveled to the edge of the chocolate river and sat on the edible grass. Never in his life had he broken a promise to his father, and just to play games and bounce on a waterbed, he did. He put his head in his knees and breathed deeply.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Mr.Wonka exclaimed as he fumbled with the broken taffee machine, "he loved his knew room!"

The oompa loompa that was supposed to be listening to him, nodded, but he was busy on his cell phone chatting with an oompa girl back home in oompa land or wherever he came from. She sent him a scandelous text message and he smiled. Poor Mr.Wonka assumed he was smiling with how brilliantly his plan was going and he wagged a finger at it.

"That's right! Soon Charlie will like me and only me! After all, he is my heir and everything, and you know, heirs are supposed to like their, er, heirers...my, my, soon he'll forget his family even lives downstairs! I did put his room pretty high!"

The oompa loompa received another text and giggled. He frowned at Mr.Wonka and left the room. He couldn't have his boss know he cared nothing about his plans, or remember them for that matter. He only wanted to get back to Oompina. Willy had almost fixed the machine (as it turned out, salt water taffee did not come from ordinary ocean water littered with seashells and crabs...they jammed the darned thing), when little Charlie knocked on the doorframe of the open room. Mr. Wonka grinned from ear to ear.

"Charlie," he exclaimed tossing a wriggling hermit crab over his shoulder, "what a pleasant surprise! Do come in, my dear boy."

Charlie entered, but his hands were deep in his pocket and his head was hung low. He didn't look happy at all. Willy's smile melted into a frown and he asked, "what's the matter?"

"I forgot my dad and I were supposed to go to the zoo," The ten-year old said solemnly, "I really hurt his feelings, but I didn't mean to. It was an accident and-"

"Charlie, Charlie," Mr. Wonka patted his head, "I'm sure your dad understands. Afterall, he's a grown-up! And grown-ups usually understand things better than little people! Or at least I think they do, no matter, everything will work out just fine!"

His heir looked at him for a moment, back at the floor, then back at him.

"Think he really understands?"

"Absotively!"

Charlie finally smiled and he removed his hands from his pockets. He then looked at the toffee pulling machine in pieces littering the floor along with seashells, dried starfish, seaweed, and small fish. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "inventing something new?"

Mr.Wonka scratched his head.

"Actually trying to fix something old, would you like to help me?"

Charlie nodded and together they went to work.

The next morning, Mrs. Bucket hummed as she dusted on her make-up. She still felt a bit bad for Charlie missing his trip to the zoo with his father, but she knew Mr.Wonka couldn't keep him too busy two days in a row. She finished touching up her hair and smiled. Quickly, she scurried out of the bathroom and out of her tiny house into the actual factory. She ran smack into Mr.Wonka as a matter of fact.

"Oh, goodness," she said helping him up, "I'm terribly sorry, I was just in a rush to find Charlie and-"

Willy frowned, suddenly remembering everything, but he smiled again in warp speed.

"Oh, yes, haha, your trip...shopping...together...how, er, nice."

Mrs.Bucket smiled sweetly and briskly walked past him. Wonka had to act fast. He'd never find Charlie before his mother did! He had to get her instead. He fixed his hat and quickly caught up to her.

"Wow, Mrs...Charlie's mom, you look frazzled! Why don't you take a boat ride on my chocolate river?"

Mrs. Bucket did not stop.

"No thank you," she said hurriedly, "Charlie and I are already running late as it is, that little bugger!"

Mr.Wonka tried to match her rocket pace, but it wasn't easy, especially when he had to be thinking of a brilliant plan to stop this shopping trip. He had to find Charlie before his mother did! She was too hard of a nut to crack! It didn't take long. The little guy was in his new room working on his homework. Willy never understood the concept of doing homework, especially Charlie doing homework. Afterall, his future was all around him, and not a single bit of it required long division. Charlie noticed him and smiled.

"Hello, sir," he said polietly, setting his pencil down.

"Hi, tiger! Wha'cha doing?"

He rubbed Charlie's hair and squatted beside him like a frog.

"Homework," the little boy replied, "I thought I might as well get it done while my mother is getting ready."

Bingo! The pieces of the puzzle were falling right into place! He grinned to himself, then frowned sadly at Charlie.

"What's wrong? Did you talk to my mum?" Charlie quit smiling as well.

Mr.Wonka mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, I had just kind of forgotten about your fabdabulous trip with your mom, that's all...I was planning, oh, never mind."

"No," Charlie said, "what is it?"

Mr.Wonka stood up, looked down, and circled his foot on the floor with his hands behind his back. He looked hesitant.

"I just thought we could work on those chocolate seashells, that's all."

Charlie was relieved.

"Oh, we can always work on them tomorrow."

"Oh no we can't, we have a schedule to keep during the weekdays, but I guess there's always next weekend..."

He continued to look sad, staring down at the floor and sighing. Charlie finally stood up. He'd been looking forward to the chocolate seashells, and in all honesty, he didn't really enjoy shopping with his mother. She was always making him try on clothes he didn't like, and she'd spend years in one perfume or jewelry store. However, he knew she was looking forward to it.

"What?" Mrs. Bucket seemed shocked, "Charlie, you know we've been planning this all week."

"I know, Mum," Charlie felt bad saying it, but he knew the work and creations in the factory were just too important, "but Mr.Wonka really needs my help. We can always go tomorrow after school."

His mother nodded, but she looked disappointed. However, she knew the factory work was very important to Charlie, so she said nothing. She just kissed her son on the cheek and said, "Okay, I'll drag your father along. He won't like it, but maybe I can get him a new pair of trousers."

She smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back. Mr.Wonka grinned from ear to ear from his spying balcony. Everything was going exactly as planned. Charlie, his Charlie, was already beginning to choose him over those_ people_. After the Buckets left, Willy Wonka descended, pretenting he'd heard nothing and chirped, "Well, let's boogie! Seashells don't make themselves! Well, the ones out of chocolate don't anyway."

To Be Continued...

**and to:**

**Ashley-smith:** Thanks, and yah, poor Mr.Bucket...

**Tiggar:** Was this quick enough? Hope you like it!

**SabakuNoRen:** Wonka is turning into a sourball, alright

**Willy Wonka Obsession:** Wow, I loved your review. Just...wow...thank you so much. I really don't know what to say, I mean, you made me feel like a million bucks. Oh, and I began reading one of your fics-"Endorphines" pretty good. You're a much better writer than me But thanks a million, I feel so loved now (lol)


End file.
